kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a mutant with telekinisis and one of the mutants mutated by The Kraang. Appearance Jean is a beautiful Caucasian girl with a tall and athletic figure. She has long red hair, which she wears freely down her back and green eyes. Jean usually wears a form-fitting pale purple shirt with a slight v-neck (exposing naval), tan khakis and brown open-toed sandals. She accessorized with gold bracelets on each of her wrists. Her second outfit consist of a yellow 3/4 sleeved shirt with orange accents (exposing naval), form-fitting blue jeans with a dark belt and silver high heels. She accessorizes with purple bracelets on each of her wrists and a silver necklace. Her third outfit included a short-sleeved olive green and yellow striped shirt (exposing naval), a long brown pencil skirt with a dark brown belt, and yellow bow tied sandals. She accessorize with gold bangle bracelets on eack of her wrists. In Jean's X-men uniform, she wears a dark navy blue bodysuit with a cowel that covers her whole body except for her face, hair, and hands. Her suit has a bright green V-shaped triangle on the front and has the "X" logo on the side of each of her arms/shoulders. She also wears a single bangle bracelet on each of her wrists. Powers, Skills and Abilities Jean Grey possesses advanced telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinesis allows her to manipulate psionic energy in various ways to levitate, manipulate and move objects or people and project great force with her mind, including powerful shockwaves and forcefields (strong enough to hold back the water flow of a broken dam or contain a massive train explosion). She can use her telekinesis on herself to levitate and achieve limited flight. During the first season, Jean's telekinetic abilities were still improving, but after her power surge in Season Two, Jean's telekinetic abilities evolved dramatically to the point where she was able to levitate two helicopters with little effort, as well as bend sheet metal. Her telepathy allows her to read and control minds, project her thoughts, scan locations to find a specific mind, and influence both cognitive and motor functions in others. Jean has demonstrated offensive use of her telepathy, as when she wiped the memory of a bully who saw Nightcrawler in his true form in Operation: Rebirth after his image inducer malfunctioned. An example of her telepathic strength was shown when she was able to psychically connect with Scott over a vast distance in the episode Blind Alley. While living in Shredder's old lair, Jean also trained in hand-to-hand combat. Personality She is intelligent, strong-willed, pretty, confident, well-liked, and a naturally gifted athlete. Unlike many mutants who began as social outcasts and came to find their horizons expanded through their association with the Institute, Jean starts out from a high position of social status as she was shown to be very popular in high school. However, she is somewhat insecure and possesses a jealous streak when it comes to Scott Summers. As part of the Hamato Clan, she has helped young mutants get accustomed to their new lives, acting as a bit of a peace-maker when their emotions over being a mutant get the best of them. Weapons Her mind. Family *Her parents *Sara Grey (Sister) Voice Actress Venus Terzo Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Girlfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Psychic Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Birds Of Prey